Teen Wolf Prompts & Ficlets
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: Drabbles, Prompts, Ficlets .. all based around Teen Wolf. Some short, Some Long. Have a prompt? PM me, it'll be featured :)


**A/N: My Teen Wolf Prompt – Drabble Series Thing .. lol just random drabbles I write . Some short , some long (: have a prompt , idea or just want me to write a little ficlet ? PM me your idea w/ the subject 'Prompt for Roman' & for those who don't know who Roman is , he's my alter-ego , so anything crazy , random , obscene , profane & nuts .. was all him .. kay ? :D **

**#1: Haunted**

**Based On: Haunted by Evanescence .**

**Characters in Ficlet: Lydia & Derek .**

**Prompt: Lydia & Derek are haunted by Ghosts of their Past. Set during Season 2.**

* * *

_~ Long lost words whisper slowly, to me. ~_

_~ Still can't find what keeps me here. ~_

_~ When all this time, I've been so hollow, Inside .. ~_

_~ I know you're still there ~_

Lydia watched as the phantom neared her, it's claws bared and its teeth sharpened. She backed away, but in attempt, she broke the heel of slipper, and fell to the floor, her knees buckling with terror. The ghost chuckled, his devilish grin chilling her spine to the very core. She whimpered, and dabbed at her mascara smeared face, wiping away the tears that blocked her vision.

"It's been a while Lydia. Remember me?" he asked, kneeling down to trace her fragile cheekbones with his now extended claw. She gasped at his cold touch, eagerly awaiting her sudden death.

"W-What do you want from me?" she asked, "Can't you just leave me alone? What the hell are you!?"

_~ Watching me, Wanting Me ~_

_~ I can feel you pull me down. ~_

_~ Fearing you, Loving You ~_

_~ I won't let you pull me down. ~_

"The question isn't what am I, it's _who_ am I, and pretty soon my dear, you'll be helping me come back, now don't you worry, this won't hurt .. one .. little, BIT!" he said, as he swiped his claws across her face.

Lydia awoke screaming, frantically pushing and shoving the covers off of her body. Her mother came running into her room, embracing her daughter with a motherly hug, as all young Lydia could do was scream and cry, as she realized that the event of the Winter Formal will forever be a part of her. She will always be haunted.

* * *

Derek sifted through the trees, his red Alpha eyes glowing crimson in the moonlight, his claws outstretched and his teeth bared. The figure was agile, weaving through the underbrush and giggling as she taunted the Werewolf, beckoning him to come near.

_~ Hunting You, I can Smell You .. Alive. ~_

She stopped at his house, turning around slowly so he could get a better look at her. The light of the moon reflected against her pale skin, Derek's eyes going wide at the sight of his target, Kate Argent. She put her hand to her mouth, and giggled once more, shoving her hands in her pockets before walking over to Derek.

"Oh Derek, how I've missed you." She said, whipping back her blonde curls and twirling a lock between her index and middle fingers. Her shirt was bloodstained, and her neck still had the same chunk ripped out, and it seemed as if the blood still oozed from the wound.

"Impossible .. You're –"

"Dead?" she finished, chuckling at his response, "Maybe to everyone else Derek, but to you .. I'm alive, and always will be. Maybe not in the physical sense, but I'm a living reincarnation of the mistake you have to live with for the rest of your life."

Derek retracted his claws, and reverted back to his human form. "You're not real .. You're .. You're just a nightmare, a ghost. You're the past."

_~ Watching Me, Wanting Me, I can Feel you Pull me Down. ~_

"Am I Derek? Or will I always play back in the thick headed skull of yours? Remember all the things I said? I said I'd make you live with me, and escape all the things you had to deal with here, and for a while, we did. Remember all those … sick, lies I told you?"

_~ Saving Me ~_

Derek flinched at her words, realization suddenly hitting him.

"Remember the _Sex_?"

_~ Raping Me, Watching Me ~_

"What I remember most though, was burning each and every one of your pathetic family members down into a crisp, while you and your bitch sister couldn't do a thing about it."

Derek roared in pain, as Kate's ghost faded away into the darkness, laughing at his excruciating pain. He sank to his knees, and wiped the lonely tear escaping his eye. He could never truly escape his past.


End file.
